Happy Birthday
by Let-The-Wookiee-Win
Summary: With their son Jorj turning 6, Han and Leia plan a family trip to the beach to celebrate. It's an opportunity for Jaina to tell her brother about her baby; for Jacen to confess his continued love for the one who is betrothed to another; and for Han and Leia to introduce Jarik to the family. Light the candles on the cake but be careful what you wish for when you blow them out.
1. Chapter 1

_To recap: Following a vicious and seemingly unprovoked attack on him, Jagged Fel is recovering whilst his wife Jaina Solo Fel has recently learned she is carrying their first child.  
Han and Leia, meanwhile, are intent on fostering with a view to adopting a boy called Jarik, who's mother named Han as the child's father.  
Jorj Bailey Solo is about to turn six and Jacen Solo still can't forget his first love, Tenel Ka._

_Just another day in the life of Han and Leia Solo..._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jagged Fel continued to make slow, though steady progress.  
The bacta skin, in which he spent most of his days, healed the majority of his external scars; his internal injuries meanwhile required more intensive surgical intervention.  
Growing stronger every day, Jag endured every painful operation without complaint knowing that his wife was by his side and more, that she was carrying his child.  
He was visited daily by the Solos and the Fels, and of course by his wife, Jaina Solo Fel.  
He missed her when she was away. Which was infrequent, but as his Fel family surrounded and squabbled around him he missed her gentle, smiling features today more than anything.

Jorj's sixth birthday had been planned meticulously. He had arrived home from his residential day school full of stories from his educational week. Han and Leia had listened attentively before sitting Jorj down in what the small boy figured as preparation for an admonishment.

"It's not my fault." Jorj stated, his eyes darting between his parents.

Leia smiled and ignored the snorted chuckle from her husband. She straightened and cleared her throat. "Jorj. You know tomorrow is your birthday, don't you?"

"I'm gonna be six!" Jorj beamed, a gaping hole where one of his baby teeth once proudly stood.

"I know sweetie. I was there." Leia stated the obvious. "The thing is, your Papa and I thought it would be nice if we spent the weekend at the beach. How does that sound, Jorj?"

"S'okay." Jorj shrugged, sulking up at her from beneath his dark lashes. "Can I come?"

Leia slid to her knees, laughing as she pulled Jorj from the sofa opposite into her arms and covering his face with kisses.

"That was kinda the idea son." Han said, running his fingers through his hair.

Leia's playful scowl over her shoulder told him his sarcasm was unnecessary, so he followed her lead and knelt to take them both in his arms.

"Jorj." Leia looked her son directly in the eyes. "There's something your Papa and I wanted you to have. But first, I want you to understand that it's very, very special to Mama and I want you to know it's real important you look after it. You understand?"

"Ahuh." Jorj agreed, eyes wide with wonder as his mother pressed a shiny, round, gold object into his small hand. He turned the item over and and over, admiring it's shape and feel and weight. He looked up and exclaimed. "Wow! What's it do Mama?"

"Well...truth is, it doesn't _do_ a whole lot any more." Leia confessed. "But it used to belong to my papa and to his papa before that. So you see, it's very, very precious."

"Maybe you should keep it." Jorj gripped the timepiece in his fist, reluctantly offering it back to his mother.

"Oh no sweetie, that's not what I meant." She opened his hand and pointed to the crest etched onto the front. "You see this emblem? It's the insignia of the House of Organa. And here.." She opened the pocket watch to show him. "That's a sketch of my Papa, when he was just a little bit older than you are now."

"You remember we told you how your Mama's whole world was destroyed?" Han asked, ruffling his son's mop of hair. "Well some things survived because they weren't on the planet when that happened. This is one of those things. You see why it's so special to your Mama? And why we want you to take special care of it?"

"I promise Papa!" Jorj nodded enthusiastically, throwing his arms around first his father, then his mother in a loving hug.

"Good boy. You go wash up ready for dinner." Han winked at his son, who skipped off holding his gift tightly to his chest.

Leia squeezed Han's hand tenderly.

"You know, I get great pieces of art going on loan. Statues and vases and masterpieces being shipped from one planet's museum to another is a contract I could get used to fulfilling." Han scratched his head, nervously. "But how come an antiquated, old pocket-watch found itself off-world when you'd kinda expect it to be in...well...in a pocket?"

"It _was_ in a pocket." Leia said. "It was in Winter's pocket. She used it to pass data between my father and me when we were undertaking our respective missions for the Rebellion. After Alderaan, or more precisely after Yavin, she returned it to me."

Leia rose to perch on the edge of a sofa.

"You ever look to see if there was a message from Bail in there for you?" He queried.

"There was." She answered with a single nod.

Han raised his eyebrows in query.

"I never opened it." She replied to his unasked question. "He was gone. I didn't want reminding what he looked like or how he sounded. You remember how I was back then. It wouldn't have been productive to open it and I guess over the years, I just never thought about it again."

Han rose to sit beside her. "And now?"

"There've been times when I wondered." She said quietly, dreamily. "When I wished the message would indicate he'd been away from Alderaan at the time of the attack. But it would just have been a dream, he'd still be gone and I'd still miss him every day."

Han slid an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset." She pursed her lips, and shook her head smiling. "I'm not."

Han held her tighter and kissed her again. "Come on. Before Jorj comes back. You know how sensitive he is."

Leia took a deep, calming breath and smiled up at Han. "I'll go see what he's up to."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was eaten, with Jorj chatting throughout. Dishes were cleansed and stored, Jorj bathed and, eventually it seemed to his weary parents, persuaded into sleep. Only then could Han relax, feet crossed at the ankles and resting on a low table in front of the sofa.

"He's down." Leia said, crossing the living quarters to sit beside Han. "The Heavens only knows for how long of course. He's so excited about going to the beach."

"And you wanted to home school!" Han mumbled.

"And I was wrong, I'm not too proud to admit it." She chuckled softly. "Did you see his sweet little face when he thought we were going to the beach without him?"

"Sometimes I wonder if he doesn't get irony better than we give him credit for." Han sighed. Leia tucked her legs beneath her and leaned into her husband's embrace. "You speak to Jaina today?"

"Just after lunch." She replied. "Her Oh-Bee's given her an anti-nausea shot and she says she's feeling a lot better. Well, a lot less nauseous at least."

"Hmm." Han humpfed. "'Bout time he started earning his retainer."

"Han!" Leia chided, half-heartedly.

"She's still coming tomorrow, right?" He queried.

"As far as I know." Leia tilted her head to regard him. "Would it be a problem if she didn't?"

"Why wouldn't she?" He asked.

Leia narrowed her eyes. "You remember she's pregnant don't you? But she loves Jorj and she'll be there so long as she can keep the nausea contained."

"I thought that was just a reaction to Jag's 'bacta-skin'." He commented with a brief shoulder shrug.

"Combined with a healthy dose of morning sickness." Leia pushed herself backwards to examine Han's guilt ridden expression. "You're looking suspiciously sheepish."

"Am I?" He said, trying to sound innocent.

"What are you up to?" She demanded.

"It's not what you're thinking." He replied.

"I'm not thinking anything, except that you haven't answered my question." She told him.

"I hate being married to a Jedi." Han mumbled.

"Force sensitive." She corrected. "And you _still_ haven't answered my question."

"Okay, but don't get mad." He said to her 'as if' expression and took a breath. "I invited Junia and Jarik to join us."

"You..." Leia straightened.

"Don't get mad!" He repeated, eyes wide.

"Why would you do that without talking to me first?" She demanded.

"I just thought it would be a great opportunity for the kid to meet the whole family in a relaxed atmosphere." He replied, trying to sound unrehearsed.

"But it won't be the whole family. Jagged won't be there and nor will Luke or Ben or Mara."

"Okay, _most_ of the family then." He countered, rubbing a hand across his face. "And _that's_ why I didn't talk to you first. That! Right there." His finger rotated a figure of eight around her face. "The Look."

Leia reconsidered her demeanour. "I don't object to you inviting Junia and Jarik. I just wish you'd remember how Jorj is around strangers. And this weekend _was_ supposed to be his birthday treat."

"It still will be!" Han insisted. "I told you. I got a private beach booked, dinner at the pier and overnight at this real nice hideaway. He's gonna love it!"

"_Who's_ gonna love it?" She queried with a wry smile.

"Well..." Han considered with a tickle to his chin. "I was kinda hoping we might all three of us love it."

"Hmm. Well..." She settled back into his arms, curling her legs once more beneath her. "We'll see..."

A knowing grin crept up the right side of Han's cheek as he accepted his wife once more into his arms.  
They were sugar to the other's spice; day to the other's night; ying to the other's yang.  
They had been brought together by luck, coincidence or the work of some hokey religion and they would remain together through good times and bad not because of luck or coincidence or that damn hokey religion, but because when it came down to it, they were in love.

"It's got a spa." Han commented into her hair.

"What has?" Leia asked, relaxing into the comfort of his embrace.

"Our accommodation. With a whirlpool." He added, feeling her shift slightly against him.

"A whirlpool!" She declared.

"I heard it can be very invigorating." He suggested. "In the...'downstairs' department."

"Really?" She queried.

"Just what I heard." He shrugged.

"Did you also happen to hear how dangerous they can be?" She asked.

"Dangerous?" He asked, tentatively, not sure where this line of questioning was going.

"Yes." She replied, twisting her head to look up at him. "Especially to curious six year old boys."

Han's head lolled back and he repeatedly battered a cushion with it. "I'll call them first thing in the morning, ask them to ensure the tub's covered and locked."

"You do that." Leia settled back in his arms. "And I'll see if I can't come up with a suitable way of thanking you."

Han felt her smile through his shirt, the grin returning to his face.  
Yeah, he might be the spice to her sugar, the night to her day, the ying to her yang. But Han Solo wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Han, Leia and Jorj were first to arrive at their private stretch of beach.  
Jorj couldn't help but groan in frustration at the time it took his Mama and Papa to get first him and then themselves changed in the chalet that was theirs for the duration.  
His moan was more audible still when they then took another age to store the picnic items they had brought and then once more when first Mama had insisted on settling a blanket and cushioned seats and then also erecting an umbrella for the sun and some kind of tent that kept the wind to a minimum.  
His frustration wavered towards anger when she then forced him to endure hours of tortuous exposure to a far too feminine scented sunscreen.

"Do I gotta wear 'screen?" He wailed mournfully, hopping from one over-excited foot to the other in anticipation.

"You do if you think you're playing all day on this beach mister!" Leia stated, rubbing the last spot into the delicate skin across his shoulders and lightly patting his backside. "There you go. Now be careful!"

Her call was lost on the wind as Jorj raced off down the beach to the shoreline.

"I'll do you if you do me later." Han told her suggestively and dropped to his knees behind her, spraying sunscreen across her shoulders.

Leia stiffened as the cold liquid struck her and shivered when Han's hands began massaging the fluid into her skin. His fingers slid the straps to her bathing suit aside though he lingered longer than was really necessary in caressing her flesh.

"Jorj!" Leia shouted. "Not without your father or me!"

The firm shake of her head told him he was not to wade another step into the water without them.

"He's so impetuous." She cursed.

"I'll go." Han was on his feet and charging toward Jorj before Leia could remind him he needed sunscreen also.

Leia narrowed her eyes at his departing back with annoyance. She finished her own sunscreen then headed off to where her husband swung their son squealing above the lapping water.

"Are we forgetting something?" She asked, waggling the sunscreen at Han.

"Ah, I don't need none of that stuff Ley. Skin like a Bantha, me." He dismissed her.

"You do if you wanna play all day on this beach mister." Jorj argued, giggling.

Han and Leia looked at one another, stifling a laugh.

"You cheeking me sport?" Han dipped a screaming Jorj's legs into the sea, then pulled him back up into his arms and asked. "Bored yet?"

"No Papa." Jorj laughed.

"You sure? 'Cos we can go home whenever you're ready." Han teased, tickling his son's flanks.

"No Papa!" The boy wriggled as he giggled in his father's arms.

"Okay then." Han lowered Jorj to the sand and playfully slapped his rear. "Now go play, but stay outta the surf unless your Mom or I are with you. Got it?"

"I got it." Jorj squinted up at his father before skipping off along the shoreline, avoiding the incoming water becoming his new game.

Leia slid her arm around Han's waist and squeezed him gently as she watched Jorj play. "I know I worry too much. But he's not like our other children."

"He's a whole lot more resilient than you think." He kissed her temple, returning her cuddle. "And we can't wrap him in a cloud for the rest of his days."

"You remember the first time I held him?" She asked, exhaling a deep sigh.

"I remember you were crying so hard I had difficulty understanding you. I thought he'd died!" Han told her.

"He was what, four, five months old and still smaller than the average newborn." She exhaled deeply again, looking up at Han. "I know we can't protect him from every evil there is and I'll try not to worry so much. But I'm making no promises."

Han stroked her cheek with his thumb, his hand cupping her face as he bent to kiss her tenderly. They were interrupted by the sound of Jorj roaring with laughter, pointing at them and doubled over as he wailed.

"Everyone a critic!" He grumbled, cuddling a laughing Leia to him. "And here comes my other greatest critic now."

He gave Jaina a beaming smile and waved once in her direction. Jorj followed his gaze, eyes growing wide with excitement.

"Jaya!" He squealed and shot toward her as though his heels were on fire.

"Hey squirt!" She stumbled as her brother flung himself at her and wrapped himself around her legs.

"Jorj!" Leia called, hurrying over. "Be careful! You nearly knocked Jaina off her feet."

"Mom, don't fuss." Jaina warned lightly.

"Swim with me? Mama and Papa won't let me go in on my own." Jorj pleaded.

"A little later, okay squirt?" She answered.

"Oh-wa!" Jorj swept sand sideways sulkily.

"Everything okay?" Leia asked, concerned.

"I'm fine Mom. Don't fuss!" Jaina repeated, rolling her eyes and kneeling in front of Jorj. "Jace is just securing the 'speeder and I know he can't wait to get his butt wet."

"Don't say 'butt'." Leia admonished with a frown.

"Jace!" Jorj squealed loudly and raced up the beach toward his brother.

Jaina rose and pursed her lips at her mother. "Are you going to be like this all day?"

"Like what?" Leia queried, innocently.

"Over protective!" Jaina accused, turning and heading to the chalet to change.

"Not just _my_ greatest critic, it would seem." Han muttered in Leia's ear.

"Hormones." Leia suggested, unconcerned.

"We're going swimming!" Jorj announced, dragging Jacen toward the water's edge.

Han stayed Jorj's momentum with a firm hand to the boy's shoulder, giving Jacen chance to strip out of his shirt and pants and toss them along with his pumps into his mother's arms. Then the three were in the water, splashing like floundering fish.  
Leia watched them briefly before heading up to the chalet to hang Jacen's clothes. She laid her hand above the entry panel, withdrew it and knocked to attract Jaina's attention.

"It's only me. Can I come in?" She called.

"Yeah." Came the drawn out, sighed response.

With an intake of breath, Leia palmed the entrance open and stepped inside.

"Be out of your way in just a minute." Leia offered, quickly locating an empty peg on which to hang Jacen's outerwear. She kept her head down as she turned with the intention of leaving.

"Mom. Don't go. Wait, please." Jaina touched her mother's arm gently. "I wanted to ask you something. I...I wanted to ask if you'd be there for me, you know, when the baby comes."

"Don't you want Jagged to be with you?" Leia asked, surprised.

"If he can." Jaina's shoulders slumped. "It just doesn't seem very likely with how slow things are progressing. And, just so you know, Syal's offered..."

"Ah...so I'm the lesser of two evils..." Leia suggested.

"Oh no! No, I didn't mean it like that." Jaina sighed and raised her eyes skywards. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it sound like that. Honestly I didn't."

"It's all right Sweetheart." Leia reached out to take her daughter's hands in hers. "I would be honoured to take Jag's place if he's unable to be by your side himself."

"Thank you." Jaina smiled and tried to stop her bottom lip trembling. "I love the Fels dearly, but the thought of that woman holding my hand or rubbing my back when I'm in labour...oh! I just did it again, didn't I?"

"Yes. You did." Leia laughed. "Come on, let's go get settled and watch the boys at play."

They made their way to the soft cushion chairs and relaxed beneath the sunshade as the males of the Solo species splashed one another like children.

"How's the morning sickness?" Leia asked.

"Okay, so long as I stay away from certain foods. Or Jag." Jaina replied. "I can feel the bile rising just thinking about him! The very thought of being close to him in that vile-smelling bacta-suit makes me want to vomit. I'd stay away, but I feel so guilty for not being there these past two days."

"You're not his only family." Leia pointed out. "Didn't you say he had a whole brother slash sister slash parents visiting schedule set up for this weekend?"

"That just makes it worse! Can you imagine a room full of Fels, all talking over each other? He's been begging me not to come away." Jaina said.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to. Your father will understand." Leia assured her.

"Thanks. But this is Jorj's day and _he_ wouldn't understand." Jaina gazed out at her baby brother squirting water at his father and shrieking with delight. Then called out to him. "Hey Jorjie! Hey, come here a minute."

Without hesitation the boy shot up the beach to his sister's side.

"Ya comin' in?" Jorj asked, excitedly.

"A little later. Okay?" She grinned.

"O-kay." Jorj answered sullenly.

"Jorj, there's something I want to tell you." Jaina patted her lap and Jorj hopped up without needing to be asked again. "Jorj, you know how I wasn't feeling so well the last couple of weekends you were home from school? Well. It turns out it's because I'm...I'm going to have a baby."

"A baby! For real!" Jorj exclaimed.

"Yeah, kiddo. For real." Jaina grinned.

"Oh boy! That's the bestest birthday present ever!" Jorj flung himself against his sister's chest, relishing the plump softness of her breasts.

"You say that now." Jaina mumbled. "But wait until you get the hoverboard Dad's bought you."

"He what!" Leia snapped, just as Han and Jacen rejoined the rest of their family.

"Papa, papa!" Jorj burst off Jaina's lap and ran to his father. "Jaya's havin' a baby!"

"Yeah Son, I know." Han tousled Jorj's hair.

"A hoverboard!" Leia scowled up at her husband. "Seriously!"

Han opened his mouth to defend himself, closing it again as Leia continued.

"He's six!" She pointed out. "You know the recommended age is eight, right?"

"So he's got a couple of years to perfect it. Give the kid a break." Han quipped.

"A _break_ is precisely what I'm trying to avoid!" Her voice rose and her frown deepened.

"It's okay Mom. Jaina and I bought him all the safety equipment." Jacen added. "Knee and elbow pads, helmet, goggles, the lot."

"_You_ were in on this conspiracy?" Leia directed her temper to him whilst pointing at Han. "Him I can understand, but you Jacen! I thought had more sense!"

Jacen cowered slightly under his mother's tirade.

"Come on Ley, cut the kid a little slack wouldya?" Han moaned, adding under his breath. "Try cutting his papa some too, huh."

"You _do_ remember what they told us when he was born, don't you Han?" Her face was darker than Han had seen it in quite some time.

"I remember lots of things Leia." He growled, staring her down. "For one, I remember not a standard half hour ago you saying you weren't going to wrap him in a cotton candy any more."

A throat cleared behind them and a soft voice said. "I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?"

Han closed his eyes and mentally cursed himself.

"Actually Junia..." Han turned, forcing a smile to his lips. "Timing couldn't be better. We were just about to grab a bite."

Han's eyes tracked to the boy nervously standing a little behind Junia. The boy who bore such an outstanding resemblance to a young Han.

"Maybe I should make the introductions." Han suggested, stepping beside the boy and placing an arm across his shoulders as he introduced everyone.

"Did...did you go to Galactic City High?" Jarik asked Jorj looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"He was there for a short time in Reception." Leia answered for Jorj who had suddenly become pensive.

"I thought I recognised you." Jarik grinned. "I guess you moved him 'cos of that kid who kept taking his lunch treats."

"What kid?" Leia demanded.

"Just some kid." Jarik shrugged.

"Jorj?" Leia questioned.

"Well." Han clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Who's for some lunch?"

He caught Leia's arm and pulled her with him to the chalet.

"Did you know Jorj was being bullied?" Leia asked him once they were inside.

"Oh sure. The same Jorj who didn't even know I existed back then?" Han commented as he gathered their foodstuffs.

"Did you know that Jarik was at the same school?" She queried, watching him intently.

"Oh sure. The same Jarik _I_ didn't even know existed back then? You helping or what?"

"You seem to have everything under control." She stated. "As usual."

Han felt the chalet reverberate as she stormed back out onto the beach and ran a hand over his face. He turned his face upwards and hissed to whatever Gods might be listening. "Seriously guys, I'm doing my best here. Help me out wouldya?"

He returned with a box full of food and drink, scanning the group for his wife.  
Jaina indicated the route Leia had taken with her chin as she accepted the box and, along with Jacen, started to unpack.  
Indicating Junia and Jarik should make themselves comfortable and assuring them he would be back shortly Han strode after Leia, his long legs soon catching up with her.

"You mad at me?" He asked her.

"I'm mad at...oh, I don't know who or what I'm mad at!" She stopped dead and exhaled sharply.

"Menopausal then." Han assessed.

"_Excuse_ me!" She barked.

"Well, you know, mood swings and stuff. Either it's the menopause or you're pregnant." He suggested.

"Asshole!" She spat.

"Or...you're stressed about something else." Han scratched at his chin and considered. "Now I wonder what could possibly be an external stressor..."

Leia sighed and hung her head tiredly. "Jarik was at the same school as Jorj. Which means Rosa Bur was on Coruscant before she died."

"Maybe she knew she was ill and came to make use of the exceptional medical facilities available here." He offered.

"Or...maybe she knew she was ill and came looking for her child's father." Leia raised her face to Han's.

"I can only tell you so many times that he's not my son Ley." Han said.

"I know." She reached out to touch his arm, her voice soft. "I know and I'm sorry. I _do_ trust you and I _do_ believe you, it's just...you were gone so long."

"Plus, I'm so damned irresistible." He said, smugly.

"That too." She blushed.

"Whatever it was I went looking for, it wasn't someone to replace you." He assured her. "I'll still take that test if that'll make you happy."

"Except we both know you can't. Because if it's negative, then there's no way we'd be able to proceed with the adoption." She linked her arm through his and they started walking slowly back to the rest of the group.

"_If_?" He queried.

"When." She corrected.

And there was the paradox. A negative paternity test would prove Han's fidelity, but likely as not result in them being unable to adopt a boy they both felt oddly drawn to. Whilst not taking the test forced a nagging arrow of doubt to continually pierce at Leia's heart and mind.  
Han's activities during their separation had proved as difficult to fathom as much of his life before he'd met Leia. She would piece together incidents from the odd snippet of information he disclosed, but he was never going to be a man who revealed every facet of his past. Not to her, not to anyone.

"So. What to do?" He asked, as they made their way.

"Stop stressing and just suck it up I guess." She answered.

"For the record and for what it's worth, he really _isn't_ my son." He told her once more.

Leia smiled up at him, her smile nearing if not actually touching the corner of her eyes. Han expected that was the best he could hope for.

"We're not done with the hoverboard though!" She arched her eyebrow at him but there was a sparkle to her eyes that indicated she might be in a forgiving mood.

"Maybe we should discuss it later." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "When we're alone."

Her coy giggle caused Jaina to roll her eyes as Han and Leia rejoined their family and guests.

"Jaya." Jorj asked, around a bread roll stuffed with meats. "When can I see your baby?"

"Not for a few months yet squirt." Jaina told him with a smile.

"How come?"' He queried.

"Well, because babies take a long time to grow." She answered.

"How long a time?" He pressed.

"Nine months from start to finish. Now that's enough questions." Leia stated.

"You guys brought your swimmers?" Han asked of their guests.

"Jarik has some. I'm not much of a sunbather." Junia replied.

"You're welcome to use the chalet to change. It's perfectly secure." Leia said.

"Thank you Ma'am, but I prefer to sit here if...if that's allowed." Jarik said.

"The beach is ours for the day. You're welcome to sit, bathe, play, whatever you like." Leia told him. "Just...please don't call me Ma'am, okay?"

"Sorry Ma'...sorry. What should I call you?" Jarik asked.

Leia glanced at Han for inspiration then plunged on. "Well...thing is...that's kind of up to you. If you want to...in time...you could maybe call me Mom."

"I...I might. Maybe. In time."' Jarik said, hesitantly.

"_Mom_?" Jaina gaped. "Wait, what's going on here?"

"Well, your father and I have been talking and we think we could offer Jarik a good home." Leia told her.

"What's wrong with the home he's got?" Jaina asked.

"He doesn't have a home. Not right now. Not a permanent one at least." Leia explained, noticing the expression on Junia's face change.

"I'm sorry. I understood your family were aware of the situation and were behind you one hundred per cent." Junia observed.

"Oh, they are." Han assured her with a glare at Jaina. "They're just teasing."

Jaina and Jacen exchanged a momentary glance.

"Because..." Han continued, pasting a huge grin on his face. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Jorj. Meet Jarik, the brother we promised you!"

Jorj stopped eating, blinked feverishly and looked first at Jarik then at his father.

"For real?" The boy squealed excitedly.

"Well...first Jarik has to _want_ to become part of the family." Leia said to Jorj. "That's why we invited him and Junia here today, to help him to decide."

"You don't have to make up your mind right away though. You take all the time you need." Han smiled, tenderly. "Son."

Leia couldn't help a small start at the sound of the word, or at the deep, genuine sentiment behind it.

"Oh boy!" Jorj exclaimed, then frowned with consideration. "Do I still get a hoverboard?"

"If you had to choose, which would you rather have?" Leia asked.

Jorj eyed Jarik from the corner of his eye, gnawing on the conundrum.

"Him." Jorj finally pointed at Jarik.

"Jorj Bailey Solo!" Leia grabbed her boy and pulled him into her arms, cuddling and kissing him despite his protests. "I'm so proud of you. But I'd never make you choose like that."

"You do when it's ice cream." He protested. "When I want chocolate _and_ strawberry you make me choose."

"Kid's got a point Ley." Han observed.

"Fine. Okay. For one day only, since it's your birthday, you can have both." Leia agreed.

"Yippee!" Jorj managed to break free from his mother's embrace and made a beeline for Jarik, tugging at his wrist. "Come and play with me."

"Jorj! Let the boy alone while he's eating." Leia scolded.

"Oh no. It's all right, really. I'm not all that hungry." Jarik answered whilst being pulled along by an eager Jorj.

"Well if that doesn't make him reconsider his position I don't know what will." Leia stated with a sigh as she watched Jorj drag Jarik to the ideal spot to build a sandcastle.

"Your son is quite the live wire isn't he?" Junia observed.

"Long story short, Jorj has some behavioural and developmental difficulties. But..." Leia watched as Jorj and Jarik played like old friends. "He's seems perfectly at home with Jarik which is not something he usually displays with someone he's only just met."

"Will you be able to join us for dinner? We have a table at the pier, I could always tip the staff for another couple of place settings." Han asked.

"That's kind, but I have to get Jarik back to his fosters by seven standard." Junia smiled. "They have quite a strict curfew for their wards."

"Pity. They do the best seafood." Han winked at Junia, half of his bread roll hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Would you excuse me a minute. I feel kinda...nauseous suddenly." Jaina sighed, rose from her cushioned chair and strode purposefully down to the shoreline.

"She...um..." Han scratched his cheek, explaining to Junia. "She's pregnant...and hormonal."

"She's worried we'll spend more time with Jarik than we do Jorj." Leia surmised, studying the near stomp Jaina was using to propel her toward the sea.

"Force sensitive." Han nodded toward Leia. "Leia, Jaina and Jacen. Can't tell you what a relief it was when Jorj came along. He's _not_ force sensitive, like me."

"Be nice for you to have another non force sensitive around if Jarik decides to come live with you then." Junia noted.

"Yeah." Han agreed, the grin fading as he felt a trap close around him. "That's not why we..."

"I'm sure it isn't." Junia interrupted, though Han had a feeling the suspicion would remain with her even so.

"I'm going to go check that Jaina's all right. Be back in a minute." Leia said, kissing Han's cheek and gently squeezing his hand.

"You know, if you and Mom wanted to make a whole weekend out of it, I could do the milk run on the Falcon." Jacen offered a little too innocently. "And then you could drop Jorj off at school. You know how much he likes that."

Jacen slurped on a cool, iced drink and tried not to focus too much attention on his father's narrowing eyes.

"Well..." Han said, after some consideration. "We _had_ planned on staying overnight anyway...you know what, that'd be great. Then we could do this all over again tomorrow."

Jacen tried to mask his grin with a smile and managed to convince Han further that his eldest was up to something.

"Papa! Papa!" Jorj came bounding up to his father. "Guess what? Jawik can't swim!"

"Watch my lips Jorj." Han planted his hands on Jorj's waist and held him firm as he enunciated Jarik's name. "It's J-a-r-i-k. J-a-r-i-k. You got that kiddo?"

Han watched Jorj form the word with his mouth before pronouncing Jarik with a deep nod of his head.

"That's my boy!" Han smiled.

"Will you teach him to swim papa, will you?" Jorj jumped with excitement, kicking sand about.

Han calmed his son and peeped around him to look at Jarik, his hazel eyes meeting the boy's. "What do you say, you wanna give it a go?"

"I...I don't much like the water." Jarik admitted.

"It's easy!" Jorj exclaimed. "Papa'll show you."

"Jorj!" Han shook his head solemnly, reminding the boy to calm down, before returning his attention to Jarik. "No one's gonna make you, but swimming is a great skill to have. It can be relaxing. It can be fun. And sometimes, who knows, it could just save a life."

Meanwhile, as Jaina wiggled her toes in the salty water she felt her mother's arm link with her own.

"You feeling better?" Leia asked.

"I suppose." Jaina answered through her teeth.

"We're not about to neglect Jorj you know." Leia anticipated Jaina's accusation. "We'd never do that. So, whatever it is you think you need to say, just say it."

"I just don't understand how you can do it! Take _him_ in!" Jaina hissed, her eyes flashing in Jarik's direction. "Dad's bastard child!"

"Don't call him that!" Leia snapped.

"Come on Mom! Wake up and smell the genetics!" Jaina insisted. "Then you tell me when you look at him you don't see Dad at that age!"

"You done?" Leia queried, with a twitch of an eyebrow.

"Makes no difference what I think, obviously." Jaina stated.

Leia ran the tip of her tongue across her top lip as she considered her response. "I asked your father, begged him even, to tell me the truth. To answer just one, simple question; whether or not the boy his mother named Jarik Solo was his child. And he told me 'not'."

"Oh, because cheating husband's never lie to their wives!" Jaina rolled her eyes.

"I gave him every opportunity to be honest with me. And he has been." Leia assured her daughter.

Jaina just smiled and shook her head at her mother's denial.

"You want to know why I'm so sure?" Leia asked. Jaina half shrugged a shoulder in reply. "He admitted that there had been someone. Not Jarik's mother, but someone he met while he was away who he took back to the Falcon with every intention...well, I think we both know what his intentions were."

"Did he...?" Jaina turned her head to study her mother.

"He got drunk, or she got him drunk. Either way, he passed out she took his credits and his best vibroblade." Leia said with a wry smile. "I've tried not to gloat over the theft! But the point is, I don't think he would have told me that if he'd had an affair."

"I just...I hate the thought of him doing the 'nasty' with someone." Jaina said.

"Your father was always very popular with the ladies." Leia sighed, turning her back to the sea to watch her family. "Back when the New Republic was just the Rebel Alliance I used to observe him with them. His seduction techniques were legendary amongst the men. The women too, most likely. Then, quite suddenly it seemed, I found myself wondering what it would feel like to be seduced by someone of your father's fairly obvious talents."

"And what did it feel like?" Jaina asked, with a light smile.

"As it turned out, I never really got to find out." Leia smiled up at her daughter. "After Threepio interrupted our first kiss I went and hid in the cockpit trying to make sense of the crazy, mixed up feelings inside of me. We were at war, there wasn't time for romance. For love. For sex. And then there was your Uncle Luke. He was so obviously infatuated with me; my own age; liked by the Brass. A good, solid, reliable, likeable young man with an unimpeachable past and a long, bright future ahead. Then we had to take off in a hurry and any thoughts of seduction were by necessity forgotten."

"You're pinking up." Jaina noted and glanced at her own pale flesh also. "Looks like I am too. We better get some more sunscreen before the sun worshippers snag it all!"

Jaina slid her arm around her mother's waist and they headed back up the beach to the comfort of their self-conforming cushions.

"What's with the long face?" Leia asked Jacen as she settled into her seat.

"I'm 'it'!" Jacen groaned. "Jorj told Dad that Jarik didn't know how to swim. Dad did the whole 'it'll save a life one day' talk and now Jarik's changing so Dad can teach him how to life-save by making me 'it'."

"And your Dad...?" Leia scanned the vicinity for the absent Solo.

"Taking Jorj to the 'fresher." Jacen explained. "Why the kid can't pee in the sea like everyone else I don't know."

"Perhaps because it's disgusting?" Jaina suggested, with a curl of her lip.

"Like you never did!" Jacen sneered.

"One more word Jacen Solo..." Jaina threatened.

"Both of you settle down! Remember we have guests." Leia chided, and nodded toward Junia and the returning Jarik.

"Don't mind me." Junia held her hands up submissively. "I'm an only child, so it's refreshing to hear a little family banter."

"I have sunscreen Jarik." Leia advised the boy as she pushed out of her cushion. "Slip off your tee and I'll spray you."

"It's okay. I can keep my tee on." Jarik hugged his elbows in his hands.

"Nonsense. It's a really good sunscreen and I'll be covering Jorj again when he returns. Now, let's have that shirt off." Leia nodded at Jarik's soft tee which he reluctantly peeled off and laid beside Junia. "Arms out." Leia held her arms away from her body to demonstrate and sprayed Jarik's torso with sunscreen when he complied.

"It's okay. I can rub it in." He insisted when she reached out to touch him.

_Perhaps it's too soon. _ Leia thought and moved to spray his back, her breath catching in her throat.

"Jarik!" Leia spoke softly. "How...who did this to you?"

"It's nothing." He shrugged away from her and tried to lean down to retrieve his shirt.

"It's not nothing. Junia, did you know about these?" Leia lightly held Jarik's upper arms and turned him to face Junia.

"I was aware there had been some difficulties in the past, but nothing like this!" Junia gasped as she saw Jarik's back a criss-cross of scratches and bruises, both old and new.

"Kid's not sunburnt already is he?" Han smirked as he strode into the group, Jorj's short legs trotting to keep up with his father. Han's smirk faded as he saw what it was that formed the centre of attention.

"What the Hell!..." He growled, swinging Jarik around to face him. "Who did this to ya?"

"It's...it's nothing." Jarik repeated, terrified eyes darting from one face to another. "It's just a game, that's all, just a game."

"A game!" Han barked, Leia's hand gently resting on his forearm reminding him this was not Jarik's fault.

Han took a steadying breath and then another, aware not only of the effect his temper was having on Jarik but also on Jorj who was snuffling and clutching himself to his father's leg.  
Calmer, if not calm, Han grabbed up Jarik's shirt and handed it to him.  
Jarik accepted it gratefully and pulled it quickly over his torso.

"You should..er...you should probably keep covered up. You don't wanna risk too much sun, that skin must be pretty tender." He said to Jarik quietly. "Jace, would you and Jaina take Jorj and Jarik down to the water's edge. Your Mom and me'll be right behind you."

Jaina offered a reassuring hand to Jorj who, after an encouraging nod from his father, accepted the offer and the four of them headed off down the beach.

Han turned his glare on Junia. "I don't care who you have to talk to or who you have to square it with, but if you think that boy is returning to his so-called foster-carers then you've got poodoo for brains!"

"I'll make alternative arrangements." She assured him.

"Couldn't he just stay with us? We're responsible, mature adults. You _know_ he'd be perfectly safe. And if he agrees to our fostering him anyway..." Leia let the sentence hang.

"It's not my decision to make." Junia shook her head. "I need to contact the authorities. I'll ask. I can't imagine they'll agree, but I _will_ ask." She glanced down at her belongings, then up at Han blocking her way. "If I could get my bag, I'll put through a call."

Han half-turned allowing her just enough space to collect her things.

"Use the chalet." He told her, not leaving room for discussion. "And make it a real convincing argument."

He watched her enter the chalet through fuming eyes.

"Han." Leia spoke softly. "We need to play this by the book."

His scowl chilled Leia's heart as he growled at her. "Any kind of abuse is vile and abhorrent and utterly, utterly unforgivable. But abuse of a child, too small or too weak or too damned frightened to fight back, that's the lowest kind of abuse there is!"

"All I'm saying is that we need to tread carefully." She said, trying to placate him. "If we make a wrong move now, we could end up losing him for good."

Leia knew comparatively little of Han's childhood. But she was astute enough, even without her force sensitivity, to realise his vehemence was borne out of a close acquaintance with Jarik's circumstances.

"It's just wrong, you know?" He said, peering down the beach at the four youngsters.

"Go keep your promise to teach Jarik how to swim." Leia leaned in to rest both her hands on his chest. "I'll wait here for Junia."

"She better have something positive to say." Han indicated before planting a loving kiss on his wife's forehead, then trotting off down the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, first things first." Han announced when he arrived at the group. "Who's got the sunscreen?"

"That would be me." Jaina stated, gripping the sunscreen's trigger.

"Go ahead. Do your worst." Han told her, holding his arms up in a masculine exhibition of strength.

Jaina arched an eyebrow and Jorj giggled while she sprayed her father's chest and arms, then started rubbing the lotion into his skin.

"Reminds me of my younger days." Han grinned at Jorj and Jarik. "Girls couldn't get enough of this physique."

"Ahuh. Times must have been pretty hard back then." Jaina commented, circling her father.

"I had 'em queueing round the block!" He boasted.

"He means to get away!" Jacen elaborated.

"Careful!" Han howled as Jaina sprayed his shoulders and back. "You don't know how hard that back's gonna have to work tonight."

He threw her a wink over his shoulder and waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh p-lease!" She muttered and slapped his shoulder blade. "You're done. Come on Jorj, you next."

"Oh man!" Jorj groaned.

"Don't grumble. I'll be gentle." Jaina scolded and liberally covered her young brother with sunscreen then turning to Jacen. "Your turn."

"I think I can manage." Jacen told her and grabbed the lotion from her hands.

"Suits me." She shrugged. "I'm going back to the shade, let you boys play in peace."

"Okay." Han rubbed his hands together. "Jorj, I want you to look after Jarik while Jacen swims out to that platform out there."

Jacen sighed and rolled his eyes before wading into the surf until he could slip into the waters and swim toward the platform.

"You see in a couple of minutes, he's gonna pretend to get into difficulties and then I'll show you how knowing how to swim could save a life." Han told the boys.

They watched until Jacen reached a convenient pausing point, turned and started waving his arms as if in distress. Han grinned down at Jorj and Jarik.

"He's not in any real danger. But he, or someone you know could be, so watch and learn." He told them before wading into the sea and diving beneath the waves.

Jorj slipped his hand into Jarik's who looked down, surprised.

"Papa said I gotta look after you." Jorj smiled.

"I never had a brother to look after me before." Jarik smiled back. "I kinda like it."

"I got two." Jorj said. "'Cept, you can only see one of them 'cos the other one's my guardian angel."

"Right." Jarik commented to humour the boy before returning his attention to Han who called back to them that he was going to wrap his arm around Jacen's neck and guide him to the platform. Once there, Han helped Jacen out of the water and flopped down, breathing heavily.

"Give me five minutes." Han called to Jorj and Jarik. "And we'll swim back."

"Five minutes be enough?" Jacen queried, eyeing his father with concern.

"Depends." Han answered. "On how long it takes you to tell me what you're upto?"

"Me?" Jacen asked, an octave too high.

"I'm not so old or so green I can't smell a con when it's wafted under my nose. So why the eagerness to commandeer the Falcon when you got a perfectly good skyhopper of your own?"

Jacen studied his father, then sighed. "Skyhoppers don't have hyperdrives."

"Tell me your need for a hyperdrive don't have nothing to do with a certain Princess of Hapes!"

"It don't have nothing to do with the Princess of Hapes." Jacen repeated for his father's benefit.

"You know two negatives don't make a positive, don't you?" Han asked, propping himself on an elbow to look at his son.

"With Mom around, of course I do." Jacen tried a little humour. The lack of a smile on his father's face told him it hadn't worked.

"You can't tell Mom." Jacen sighed again, then added. "Or Jaina. Mom would just tell Isolder and Jaina would take the Holy Jedi outta me!"

"Maybe you need the Holy Jedi taken outta ya!" Han rumbled. "Don't you know when to quit it son?"

"If someone had told you to quit it with Mom, would you?" Jacen asked.

"Lot'sa people told me to quit it with your Mom. Your _Mom_ was one of 'em! You don't have to be a stubborn old Bantha like your ole man though." Han replied.

"I can't help it." Jacen shook his head. "I love her."

"So what's the plan?" Han asked, lying back to let the sun warm his skin.

"Tenel Ka knows of a way into the Palace." Jacen replied.

"One last night of pleasure before she gets herself shackled to Prince Whateverhisnameis?" Han queried. When there was no answer he pushed to his elbow again to stare at Jacen. "One last night, right?"

"Actually..." Jacen said cautiously. "The way in is also the way out. The plan is I'm going to rescue her. Like father, like son, you might say."

Han just continued to stare at Jacen until he could form words without shouting.

"And when you get caught? You think Isolder's gonna shake you by the hand, call you a dandy and send you on your way?" Han asked. "He will part your flesh from your bones and he'll make your Mom an' me watch! Prob'ly send us the clean up bill in the process."

"I won't get caught." Jacen stated confidently, despite Han's look of scepticism. "I told you, Tenel Ka knows the way."

"Oh great! So you're trusting the witch's daughter!" Han groaned. "The same witch's daughter who was on Coruscant the whole time you were searching for her and who never got in touch once. The same witch's daughter who willingly accepted the proposal of some guy she barely even met before on Daddy's say so. The same witch's daughter..."

"The same witch's daughter who _can't_ marry that guy she barely even met before..." Jacen interrupted. "Because, the truth is, she's married to me!"

Han opened his mouth to speak. Let the words sink in. Closed his mouth and lay down, banging the back of his head on the wooden platform again and again.  
Meanwhile on the beach, Jorj and Jarik were frowning at the sight of Han and Jacen resting on the platform.

"Your Papa about done do you think Jorj?" His mother asked from behind him, her soft hand resting on his shoulder.

"I guess." Jorj squinted up. "We don't gotta go yet do we Mama?"

"We don't _have_ to go yet." Leia corrected. "And no, we don't. But Jaina wants to get back to see Jag in a little while and I'd like for you to sit with her while your Papa and I have a talk with Jarik."

Jorj's eyes welled up and his bottom lip trembled. "Am I in trouble?" He asked.

"No sweetheart, I promise you you're not in trouble." Leia dropped to her knees to reassure him with a cuddle. "We'll only be a minute and then you can play again."

With another gentle squeeze, Jorj hurried off to join his sister while Jarik nervously shuffled his feet.

"Am _I_ in trouble?" He eventually asked.

Leia laughed and smiled soothingly. "No sweetie. Nobody's in trouble."

They waited, a nervous silence settling around them, until Han finally emerged triumphant from his unofficial race against Jacen back to shore.

"Undefeated champion!" Han gloated, his grin fading at Leia's 'We need to talk' expression.

"The thing is Dad..." Jacen panted as he too appeared out of the sea. "You're supposed to say 'race you' _before_ you get in the water!"

"Would you give us a minute, son?" Han asked.

Jacen looked between his parents and took the hint, following his younger brother's footsteps back to the shaded area where he sat with Jaina.

"Junia's spoken to her superiors and it's as she expected they won't allow Jarik to stay with us. It's to do with security checks and legal requirements and stuff." Leia explained, ignoring Han's derisive snort. "But, under the circumstances, they did agree he could stay a little while longer to give Junia time to collect his things from his foster home and to organise alternative accommodation."

"Big of them!" Han grunted.

"The best compromise we could come up with was, with Jarik's approval, he would join us for dinner at the Pier and then we'd drop him with his new fosters. How does that sound?" Leia looked to Jarik for agreement.

"I...I don't know. I mean I don't have anything good to wear an', I don't...you see, I don't actually have any credits." He said, apologetically.

"Goodness no!" Leia exclaimed and covered her mouth to hide her smile. "I didn't mean for you to pay."

"You're part of the family son." Han said, placing a big hand on Jarik's shoulder then, seeing Leia's warning glance, added. "No strings attached, of course. You're free to make whatever decision you feel is right for you."

"I still don't have anything good to wear." Jarik answered, nibbling the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sure what you came in will do just fine." Leia assured him. "It's just a casual dinner with me, Han and Jorj."

"Though we should probably warn you there's something about sitting at a table that get Jorj's mouth flappin' up and down." Han cautioned. "You stand a good chance of getting mashed something spat all over you and earache from his incessant chatter."

"He's...not...quite...normal...is he?" Jarik asked tentatively. "I mean, he's a great kid. I like him. But..."

"It's a long story, involving a hostile disagreement and a loaded blaster." Leia told him, indicating they should rejoin the rest of the family.

"You must tell me sometime." Jarik said, with interest.

"Ask Jorj. He tells it more accurately than some." Leia suggested, grinning mischievously at Han.

"I make one lousy shot..." Han grumbled, the rest lost beneath his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They all spent another three standard hours, swimming, sunbathing, chatting, eating and playing until Jaina announced she had to go.  
Jorj had tried to delay her departure by suddenly realising there was something he just had tell her but then couldn't remember what it was.  
Jaina cuddled him and soothed his disappointment with the promise she would see him again soon and take him to his favourite ice cream parlour for a belated birthday treat.  
Placated, Jorj bid Jacen and Jaina goodbye and went to hunt crustacean's with Jarik and strict instructions to remain in clear sight.  
Han settled himself beside Leia, his long body stretched out on the blanket, his feet crossed at the ankles. Perched on both elbows he smiled watching Jorj teaching Jarik, the boy who could be his brother, how to tackle the multi-legged and surprisingly agile sea creatures.

"Bossy little beast when he wants to be, isn't he?" Han asked, lolling his head aside to drink in his wife's form.

"He's really taken to Jarik." She noted. "I'm so proud of how he's been today."

"We've still got dinner to come. Let's not give him too much credit just yet." He countered and patted the blanket beside him. "Come down here, I'm getting a crick looking up at you."

"You could sit in the cushion Jaina vacated." Leia offered.

"I like stretching out. Down on the sand. At one with nature." Han said.

"You're on a blanket. That doesn't constitute being at one with nature." Leia pointed out, sinking down next to him.

"Maybe if I did this...?" Han rolled to his side, pinning Leia to the blanket and leering down at her.

"There _are_ children present." She reminded him. "Besides, we have tonight."

"Yeah..." Han rolled off her, rested on an elbow and scratched at the back of his head. "'Bout that..."

"Problem with the apartment?" Leia queried, already knowing the answer.

"The thing is, when I asked if they could close off the whirlpool they were a little less than enthusiastic what with it being their best selling point. So, after a protracted negotiation, I...kinda, well, told them to...cancel the booking." He explained.

"You told them to shove it. I heard you." She said.

"Then why'd you ask?" He demanded.

"I wanted to hear the Solo explanation. It's always so much more entertaining than the truth." She giggled.

"Anyway." He frowned. "I figured since it was only going to be the three of us we could use the chalet. It's ours for the weekend anyhow. We could easily set up a cot for Jorj to snore in and you and me could, you know, hunker down on the floor. Kinda like old times."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Kind of like being at one with nature you mean?" Her wry smile and her next sentence caused a spasm of heat to radiate through his nether regions. "It's okay, you can make it up to me in other ways."

She grabbed at the shirt he had donned and pulled him to her, her lips seeking out his.

"Mama! Mama!" An excited Jorj called as he raced up the beach to his parents. "Look what I caught!"

He proudly dangled a crab of indeterminate species from one claw at arms length as Han rolled back, groaned and covered his eyes with an arm.

"Lovely. Now go put him back in the water where he belongs." Leia told him.

"Mama, will you come play with us?" Jorj asked.

"Don't you like playing with Jarik?" She queried.

"Sure." Jorj agreed, then grumbled. "But he don't say much."

"You got your floats in?" Leia questioned.

"Ahuh." Jorj brightened and barrelled his chest as if it would demonstrate the safety features inserted into his swim shorts.

"All right then. You put crusty back in the rock pool and your Papa and I will be right behind you." She assured him.

With a beaming smile, Jorj ran back from whence he came.

"Doesn't talk much?" Han mused. "Probably can't get a word in!"

Leia slapped his chest playfully and hauled him to his feet.

"Come on flyboy." She reached up on tip toes and leaned in against Han to kiss him. "And maybe Mama will play with Papa when they're alone later."

Han's grin was almost as wide as his sons.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They played, a happy family group, on the sand; in the sea; exploring rock pools, until the sun began to make itself cozy with the horizon and even then Jorj seemed reluctant to leave. The promise that they could do it all over again the following day appeased him enough to enable them to coax him into the chalet to shower and change for dinner.  
Although the chalet was limited on space, Han and Leia ensured Jarik received the privacy he needed to ready himself by contacting Junia Karoesh for an update regarding the boy's situation. Leia insisted she speak to Junia, knowing her diplomatic skills were of a more advanced level than Han's, who hovered by her side muttering snide comments to every scowl she threw his way.  
When they were done, they made their way to the pier with Jorj chattering every step of the way. Han and Leia cast amused glances at one another, wondering if Jarik's decision had been made. And if Jorj had had any bearing on that decision.  
Jarik spent as much of the night tugging at his ill-fitting clothes as he did gazing at the other guests and eyeing the array of cutlery with suspicion. Neither Han nor Leia could help but admire the boy's fortitude.  
Under the guise of teaching Jorj the nuances of appropriate cutlery use, Leia explained that the best way to utilise the correct piece with each approaching course was simply to start at the outside and work in towards the plate.  
Jorj didn't seem overly concerned, opting to pick at his food with his fingers, but the instruction was greatly appreciated by Jarik who ate his dinner heartily.  
They strolled by moonlight back to the chalet where an already sleeping Jorj was laid upon the makeshift cot.

"Well young man, I better get you to your new fosters before I get the heavies knocking at my door!" Han sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Leia asked.

"Nah! I gotta feeling Jarik here is an ace navigator." Han winked at Jarik. "Besides, how can we disturb our beautiful boy when he's sleepin' so peacefully?"

All three looked down at Jorj, snoring softly and blowing the occasional bubble on an exhale.

"I'd say don't wait up but..." He let the sentence hang with a questioning look.

"You know I'll be waiting." She told him pointedly before turning to Jarik. "I hope you had an enjoyable day with us Jarik. And I hope there might be more, just as enjoyable days to look forward to."

"Very much so. Thank you Ma...um...thank you." He answered politely.

Leia smiled. _Not quite Mom, not yet anyway._

"Won't be long." Han assured her and they kissed.

"Clear skies Captain." She answered.

"It's a 'speeder honey, we don't do the 'clear skies' thing unless we're breaking orbit." Han pointed out.

"The way you fly, you need all the help you can get." She countered good naturedly and stood on tip toe to kiss him again.

Han and Jarik headed off to the 'speeder with confirmation of Jarik's latest foster home address clutched in a flimsie in his hand while Leia set about scattering some cushions around for Han's eventual return.

Pleased with her efforts, she sat herself beside Jorj's improvised bed and watched him sleep.  
The school they had chosen was working wonders with both his educational and developmental needs. She hoped that she and Han provided the emotional stimulus he needed to be the best he could be and, not for the first time in the six years since his birth, she marvelled at the progress he had made from infant unable to breathe by himself to child gradually learning to know his own mind.  
Leia smiled to herself and found she was unexpectedly thinking about Jarik.  
Although very different, his upbringing had been hard in it's own way.  
And though she knew Han would admonish her for it, she realised her enforced retirement from her service to the New Republic had left her feeling incomplete.  
The months of rehabilitation, of learning to walk again had robbed her of her goal; for a safe and just society for _all_.  
And in that moment she made a decision. She wanted to return to the service in which she had been raised to serve. Perhaps not in a full time capacity, possibly as an advisor but return she would, once she had discussed the situation with her husband who, at the same time Leia was making this monumental decision, was trying to engage in polite if pointless conversation with Jarik.

"Sir, if I may, can we talk about what's really on your mind?" Jarik suggested. "It's been explained that you want to adopt me. So again Sir, if I may, can I ask you a question?"

"Go for your life." Han said.

"There's no doubting we share a...a certain look." Jarik stated nervously. "So...I guess what I'm asking is, are you my father? My real father? Not just a pretend guy who wants to look good 'cos he's taken in a stray."

Han hadn't entirely dismissed the likelihood of the question at some time. He just hadn't expected it quite so soon.

"Wh...what makes you ask that?" Han stumbled, stalling for time to think.

"Apart from the similarities? Because you look like Mom described him. Except for the beard. My dad had a beard." Jarik explained.

"Truth is..." Han started, turning to look at the image of his younger self looking back at him, which was the moment their world seemed to stop whilst Leia's seemed to shift in a different direction.

She had made herself comfortable in the doorway to the chalet, one eye on Jorj the other watching the moonlight shimmer across the darkened sea.  
Coruscant was so busy. This small haven had been bought and developed by their friend, Lando Calrissian, until he had sold it at an exorbitant profit five years earlier.  
It's tranquillity never ceased to amaze Leia and she luxuriated in the soft breeze wafting in from the ocean. It was a simple pleasure, one which she had learned to not just enjoy but to fully embrace when their twins had been small and Anakin was just a baby.  
_Anakin.  
_Her first thought was that it was strange to think of him at this precise moment but then, glancing at her beautiful, softly snoring son she realised why.  
Jorj's conception had followed closely on the heels of Anakin's death. And though she had never said so to Han for fear of his mocking her words, she had without doubt felt Anakin's presence during her pregnancy. It had been his shadow that had pulled Han from his comm-call with Lando and drawn him to her side after going into premature labour. And it was Leia's belief that Anakin watched over their son even now, keeping him safe from harm.  
Her gaze returned to the vista and she sighed in contentment.  
The shimmer seemed to change somehow and Leia squinted as it appeared to coalesce before her eyes.  
_A mirage? At night? And at the beach!  
_Leia laughed at herself, her smile fading as the glimmer seemed to slowly transform into a shape.  
A shape like a man.  
No, not _like_ a man. Not like just _any_ man.  
_Anakin!  
_Leia rose, felt compelled to move forward to see this apparition up close. To be certain what she thought she was seeing was what she was actually seeing.

"It _is_ you!" She gasped, the air all but ripped from her lungs. "How...?"

"I've always been with you Mom, you know that. You've felt me by your side." Anakin spoke, though his words like his appearance seemed to shimmer.

"But no more?" She speculated. "That's why you've taken this form isn't it? To tell me it's time for you to go or move on or whatever it is Jedi's do."

"Become one with the Force." He laughed lightly. "But to answer your question, yes. And no. I will always be there for you Mom. For you and Dad, Jaina, Jacen and Jorj. But it's true, I do have to 'move on' as you call it."

"I wish you could stay." Leia closed her eyes, her breath faltering.

"You have been tested already Mom, more than you deserve and much more than anyone ever should be. You will be tested again. Just remember, believe what you know to be true." Anakin's voice seemed to drift with the wind and when Leia opened her eyes she was back in the chalet doorway, Jorj's soft resonance the only sound.

Anakin, if he had been there at all, was gone and Leia considered his appearance to perhaps have been induced by memories and just a small trick of the light.  
She felt sure that was how Han would have described it.  
The fuzziness in Leia's head cleared as her comm buzzed with Han's distinctive signature.  
A smile played across her lips as she lifted the comm to her mouth.

"You better be getting that delectable ass-et of yours back here urgently flyboy or those overpriced oysters you so extravagantly persuaded me to have at dinner will be completely wasted." She drawled, an amused grin lighting her face.

She chewed at her thumbnail waiting for a characteristically lewd response. When one was not forthcoming, she frowned at the comm link and queried. "Han?"

Further silence chilled her core and Anakin's words echoed through her _'you will be tested again'._

"Who is this?" She demanded, her voice strong and imperious.

"Mrs Solo?" The cold voice asked. "This is Coruscant Security. I'm sorry Ma'am. There's been an accident."


End file.
